


Ditty by Corporal Katz

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has a rather annoying tune stuck in his head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditty by Corporal Katz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Ditty by Corporal Katz  
Summary: Aziraphale has a rather annoying tune stuck in his head...  
Categories: Drabbles Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 168 Read: 208  
Published: 14 Dec 2005 Updated: 14 Dec 2005

 

* * *

 

  
_The Simpson's_ was one of Crowley's more irritating accomplishments in television, and yet it was wildly popular and had been so since the demon had visited America during the early 1990?s.

Aziraphale had happen to come across the show one evening as he was searching for the news channel. There was a cheerful-looking cartoon family in this particular episode singing a rather nice catchy song, and Aziraphale soon found himself happily humming the little ditty.

_"..God said to Noah, there's gonna be a floody-floody..."_

 

***

Three days later Aziraphale sincerely wished someone would discorporate him. No matter how hard he tried, that damn tune would not leave his head. It was driving him insane.

_"..Rain came down, it started to get muddy, muddy.."_

The angel moaned and clapped his hands over his ears. Crowley was going to suffer for this.

**Painfully.**

_"..Get those animals, out of the arky-arky.."_

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=207>


End file.
